Fury Of The Fur
Script (On Kai's house,in there basement) Kai:"We got to find out who he was talking about." Johnny:"FourFour's boss..?" Kai:"Yeah...I asked Azmuth, he said it was a he so that's a start." Johnny:"Relax...I mean he is-?" Kai:"What? Send more assassins that doesn't help they won't tell..." Johnny:"How do you know?" Kai:"Ok that's it I'm looking for him." (Turns into a Pyronite) FireCracker:"FIRECRACKER!" Johnny:"You don't have time to play videogames with me but you have to name your stupid aliens...?" FireCracker:"Yes." Johnny:"Just go..." (Fire Cracker would use his fire to impulse himself to hover over the Town) FireCracker:(Sees a ship falling down)"Hmmm...? What's that a ship...?" *Alfatrix*:"New species in range. Iniciate Scanning process?" FireCracker:"Sure, I guess" (FireCracker lands and reverts to being a Human) Kai:"I hope it's that boss guy I mean he should be pretty though it could Vilgax... Who knows!" (The Alfatrix would beep) Kai:"This way!" (Kai close to the ship hiding in some bushes. The ship's door would open.) ? ? ?:"I know you are there. Come out I can see you..." Kai:"H-hi are you here to destroy me..." ? ? ?:"Depends are you one of the Plumbers? Or Ben 10. Or that Kai 20 copy." Kai:"Not a copy.." ? ? ?:"Hm...Intersting..And no I am not here to destroy you. I am here to help you,he is coming." Kai:"Who?" ? ? ?:"I will tell you later get inside." Kai:"Inside the ship? Ok..." (They both get inside.) ? ? ?:"My name is Franax." Franax:"I thought your Watch's color was blue.." Kai:"It is...It's just on scan mode." Franax:"Understanble It must be scanning me." Kai:"Yeah sure.I am not becoming a hairy-humanoid thing." Franax (Looks at Kai with a serious look):"That was offensive." Kai:"Ok, sorry...Geez!" Franax:"Anyways I am taking you to Vulcanarus, a volcanic planet,Krustakk the one who is looking for you, can't survive on hot tempratures." Kai:"Wait! What....Why now?" Franax:"He is on the move." Kai:"If it has to be, but I need to get home at seven, 'ya know today we are eating pizza so I'd like to get in time, else I am eating leftovers." (Meanwhile on Krustakk's ship) Krustakk:"Has he moved...?" Minion #1:"Yes he is moving to Vulcanarus it seems he is running from you m'lord..." Krustakk:"Move to there and give me the Temperature device." Minion #2:"That's highly unstanble and it's still being tested you could end up-!" Krustakk:"Come here minion..." (Minion #2 comes close to Krustakk only to meet his demise as he would blast him.) Krustakk:"Any objections?" Minion #1:"N-no sir...!" (Back on Franax's ship) Franax:"We are there.." Kai:"This was....fast...?" Franax:"It took us 2 days to get here." Kai:"I know." Franax:"Wait what is that?" Kai:"A Ship...? How...Maybe an alien race who lives here?" Franax:"I doubt it this place is inhabitable." Kai:"Then how were we suppose to-Ah...Just nevermind it...I will go check it." (Kai close to the other ship, where a shadowy figure would await him on a cliff.) Kai:"WHO ARE YOU!" Krustakk:"I am only the one who will...DESTROY YOU!" (He rushes at Kai slicing him with a sword, luckily enough, he dodges.) Kai:"Wow didn't even get me the time to make a joke...Oh well!" (Selects alien.) FireCracker:"Perfect...It's time to shine....There it is the pun..." Krustakk:"Smart but this suit gives me full immunity to your fire..." FireCracker:"Hmph...I will win anyways.." Krustakk(Grabs his sword):"Hhaahh!" FireCracker:"Or not..." (Krustakk tries to slash him and he would dodge.) FireCracker:"I see you're all fired up but could you at least let me do something!" Krustakk(Slashes him again):"Why would I?" (FireCracker, couldn't move and when the sword was going to hit him Franax appeares and blocks it.) FireCracker:"T-thanks!" Frana:"No problems!" Alfatrix*:"Scanning complete touch the symbol to try out the new form." FireCracker (Slaps the Alfatrix):"Here goes nothing!" (Kai appeares and starts to gain fur all over his body, the new form would have some short,the symbol on his chest and his eyes fuse into one.) Kai"Cabelosapien Form":"Whoah now I am just like you!I guess Fur-y it is!" Franax:"Fur-y?Nice pun but really?Help me and stop talking!" Fur-y:(Stretches arms and grabs Krustakk)"Ok!" (Untill the Alfatrix would time out as the energy of FireCracker and Fur-y both accumulated would take all the energy out of the Alfatrix) Kai:"Uh-..." Franax (Grabs him):"I got him!" Kai:"Great!" (Krustakk would create a shockwave which would throw Kai and Franax into the lava.) Kai:"Please something that flies..." (Kai slaps the Alfatrix turning into a Arburian Pelarota) Ballet:"Ballet?Really Oh well"(rolls with Franax inside) Franax:"Arburian Pelarotas can not resist lava, just like a Human they would burn." Ballet:"Oh no....Grr.." Krustakk:"MWAHAHHA! HAHA!" -TO BE CONTINUED- Heroes Kai Johnny Franax Villains Minions Krustakk Aliens Used FireCracker(Debut) Ballet(Debut) Trivia * Originally this episode had Celestium,the Alfatrix's DNA Sample of a Celestialsapien. **Also Fur-ry would have more screen-time but this was changed for unknown reasons. * Johnny was going to Vulcanus as well. (Scrapped due to him having only 2 lines.) * Kai spent his time playing-video games (eating and sleeping) on Franax's ship. ---- Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes